


【黑桃米英】小王子①

by mshr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 2016-05-08旧物观前三思一直以来的脑洞，但是下文遥遥无期





	【黑桃米英】小王子①

**Author's Note:**

> 2016-05-08旧物  
> 观前三思  
> 一直以来的脑洞，但是下文遥遥无期

小王子   
Chapter.1

居住在田园的人们永远那么少。薄雾弥漫，仿佛是被世界遗弃的角落。柯克兰家的庄园存在于一个荒芜人烟的地方。  
亚瑟·柯克兰斜倚在阳台栏杆上，大理石湿漉漉连带着凉意，穿过薄薄的衣服。  
风裹挟着露珠叶间滑落的清香，走过漫长的路。

今天是爷爷下葬的日子。他提醒自己。他应该做什么呢？等日出后他的爷爷就要被埋入地下了。  
他现在应该流露什么情绪呢？懊丧，亦或是别的什么。他对这些一向不擅长。  
他的童年在模糊不清的记忆里似乎没什么东西值得拿出来提了。他一向不爱回忆过去，自已也不知道为什么。

小时候的事想来总是如同一出默剧，回忆起来第一反应只是田园里每日清晨薄雾那样湿润的气息，诸如此类抽象的感受。  
然而爷爷不同，他想。爷爷大概就是整个默剧中贯穿的角色。更久远的记忆里，似乎只有从469S.E出生，到他生命的最初几年，父母才尽到了他们应有的责任。因为自从真正记事起，陪伴着的就只有他的爷爷了。说是爷爷可能不太准确，他只是与自己没有血缘关系的管家，然而自己从小学习的礼仪、学习的字体都是他教的，是如同家长的存在。房子很大，里面的人却只有两个。记忆之中常常只有他和管家，而自己一直不善言辞，所以大部分时光，他们之间都是静默的。

这片亚瑟生活了十九年的地方叫做America，人们都信仰这是一个神圣的名字。明明读起来就很好听的名字却没有谁知道它的来历。然而第一次听爷爷说起这个，亚瑟想象出来的是一个板面巨大的国土，而非管家拿出的古老的羊皮纸上所画的，如此狭小的一片。

太阳已经升起来了，他忽然想起什么，于是将口袋里的手拿出来，转身回到屋内。  
走廊里并没有点灯，靠着晨光模模糊糊能将事物看个大概。雾仿佛不止将湿冷渗透，连寂静的气氛也一并传达。

就像爷爷只是出门了一样。  
爷爷经常会出门，就算是一连消失几天也不足为奇。  
手拂过沙发，上面的毯子毛绒绒的触感让皮肤很舒服。亚瑟在很小的时候独自玩耍，观察过家里那些纹饰繁复的家具，那样的工艺并不是寻常人家会有的。而现在，这些家具上积着薄薄的灰。  
又有一次爷爷恰好不在，他险些敲碎了一个瓷器，也因此得幸认识了被他搅了午觉的妖精小姐。  
虽然有时独自一人时可以玩起捉迷藏的游戏，但不知道什么原因，爷爷始终是看不到妖精的。

想到爷爷，印象最深刻的大概就是他一直与他讲起的“管家与小王子”的故事。起初这是被用作睡前故事，尽管后来已是十岁多的亚瑟已经不需要了。但是爷爷将它反复提及  
很多年前，爷爷被一场意外的风暴带去了另一个地方，被困在一个枯荒的野岛上。奄奄一息时远处出现的一个人影是可以令任何人都欢呼雀跃的。那时候爷爷差不多也是个青年，而这个意外出现的男孩救了他。  
男孩一袭蓝衣。爷爷说，当时他想要问问这个来历神奇的男孩的名字，而男孩愣了愣，最后只是说“你可以叫我小王子”。小王子提出可以将他送回家，获得同意后他将充满了不可思议的奇迹的魔法机器打开，两人钻了进去，最后不知怎地很快回到了这里。送他回家后小王子便用他的魔法回去了。

故事的结局总是有些突兀模糊。但一向内敛的爷爷每次讲到这里情绪多少激动一些。尽管他有时会对亚瑟声称这仅仅是一个童话故事，但却有其中吸引人的地方。  
亚瑟从没在地图上见到过所谓荒岛。而其中言及的机械又是离他遥远的事物。  
还有小岛上的小王子，一切那么具有魅力。  
更挑起了他十几年的疑虑，也许他的父母也在那里？

他将屋子锁起来，只身前往那个特殊的地方。这是他与爷爷早已定好的，也许是因为美丽的景色。

现在，管家的木棺躺在地上，不远处是昨天挖好的坑，很快他将再也见不到爷爷了。他走向一旁的空地，找到了一块石头以便于立碑。

在做完这一切后，他站在原地。有些无所适从。他所存在的地方并没有多少生人，而在如同爷爷般的管家过世后，更是如此。那么存在的意义是什么？大概就是从这个世界上蒸发了，也是无所谓的吧。

找到小王子，看看那是一个怎样的人。这个心中一直存在的想法愈演愈烈，否则他也不知道还能做什么。他的爷爷给他打开了一条路。也许只是自己的好奇，也许是为了爷爷。有那样厉害的魔法，说不定管家也可以哪天醒过来，早上朝他打招呼。

自己根本不信能让爷爷怀念一生的会只是一个故事。  
小王子，是个什么样的人呢？  
所以现在他正身处庭院外西北方一片大花园中，这里比较特殊。亚瑟本人对这里兴趣并不大，而来这里的主要原因则是曾经爷爷经常会一个人来到这里，似乎只是修缮花园，但是亚瑟一向将其视作他的秘密基地，便不再踏足。  
亚瑟默叹一口气，自己这样还真是把他教导的礼仪丢到了一边啊。  
花园里似乎还真没什么特别的东西，四处偶尔有虫鸣，倒显得更加安静。大朵的玫瑰花开得特别鲜艳，明显是被精心培育过的。不知是不是受了爷爷的影响，这也正是亚瑟喜欢的品种。  
远处的草丛里发出轻轻的响动，但是附近并没有旁人。亚瑟微微错愕，随即用有些不确定的语气唤道：“是拉娜小姐吗？”

草丛静了一下，又是一阵不小的动静，几片叶子晃动了起来，从中钻出来一个‘女孩’。如果忽略背后扇着的翅膀，大概跟拇指姑娘没什么区别。  
她见到亚瑟，开心地飞了过去，在他的脸颊上留下了一个轻轻的吻。虽然知道这只是妖精表达友好的方式，亚瑟瞬间还是觉得脸上有些发烫。  
“你还真是，”他笑着用手指逗逗他的妖精朋友，“好久不见了，”他说。亚瑟并不指望她能回答，也许是不会，自发现她起，她就没有说过话。  
被称作拉娜的妖精见到他自然很开心，围着他转了几圈，却向一旁飞去，回头招招手，示意亚瑟跟上。亚瑟不解其意。见亚瑟不为所动， 拉娜又回来扯扯他的衣袖，企图将他向那边拉去。他满心疑惑，跟了上去，发现那里是从未被关注过的角落。  
明明看上去只是普通的一堆植物依附着红砖墙体，厚厚的一丛。走过去却发现那里有一条隐蔽的岔路。墙背后是高大耸立的树林，植被铺叠。不甚强烈的阳光穿过缝隙在地上留下不是光斑，像要把光影分割开来。路不是非常好走，似乎也并不见头。妖精却越飞越快，似乎有些急切。  
难道有什么吗？亚瑟不禁激动起来，这里的秘密还有多少？  
一抬头发现拉娜突然停下了，急忙刹住脚的亚瑟向前踉跄几步，好不容易稳定住身形却觉得右脚一绊，摔了下去。

“Oops!”不用说也知道自己丢脸极了，尽管并没有旁人。他将自己撑起来，转身去看那令他狼狈的始作俑者，  
一看便整个人楞在了那里。

Tbc.


End file.
